Conmemoración
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Unos niños hicieron una promesa: reencontrarse todos los 1 de Agosto, en ese lugar que les unió para siempre... fic aniversario digimon post-epílogo... ¡Felicidades Digimon!


Como sabréis hoy se cumplen ya 14 años desde que empezó la gran aventura de los chicos digimon y como siempre, creo que eso se merece una celebración.

Por lo menos por mi parte, este 1 de agosto sí que habrá un fic que se acuerde de esta fecha y felicite al anime. Como siempre no es gran cosa, pero es peor una pedrada en un ojo.

Lean si aún lo desean.

.

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, sino me dejaría de mierdas de Xros Wars hunters o como se llamen y tendría la decencia de sacar de vez en cuando algún OVA de la saga que empezó todo, que es lo que verdaderamente querrían los digifans (por lo menos a los que adventure les pilló la infancia, como a mí)**

.

* * *

**CONMEMORACIÓN 1/8**

La hoguera chisporroteaba en el centro, iluminándoles en la noche cerrada, pues hacía ya varias horas que el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte, de la misma forma que esos niños que les habían tomado el relevo en busca de aventuras.

Aún así, algunos de ellos se habían resistido a abandonar el Digimundo.

Con esa sonrisa suya, igual que la de ese niño de once años que estuvo allí por primera vez, Taichi miraba el fuego hipnotizado. Le gustaba el fuego, naranja como un sol, como el calor del valor, como las llamas de su compañero.

Podría pasarse horas mirando el fuego.

Frente a él, los ojos celestes de un hombre semi recostado, se perdían por la inmensidad del cielo.

Realmente las había visto mucho más cerca, pero consideraba que las estrellas, jamás se veían tan hermosas que como desde el Digimundo. Yamato se perdería eternamente entre ese cielo infinito; estrellado, azul como su emblema, o de ojos rubís.

Simplemente le encantaba el cielo.

Cerca de él, una mujer sentada y con las manos bajo las rodillas en actitud relajada, sonreía maternalmente a su compañera. Su precipitación a la hora de comer el pescadito asado le había hecho quemarse el pico.

La acarició con mimo, dejando que se recostase entre sus brazos como solía hacer antes, como lo hizo aquella noche en la que quiso protegerle, una noche oscura como esta pero que fue iluminada por su corazón repleto de amor.

La achuchó, siendo otra vez aquella niña, sintiendo ese amor que ella despertó y que desde entonces jamás la había abandonado.

Dar amor y demostrarlo, era lo que mejor sabía hacer Sora, lo que más le gustaba hacer.

A poca distancia se encontraba otro hombre, cuyo cuerpo físico estaba con ellos, pero mente se hallaba bastante lejos, en algún lugar de ese mundo de ceros y unos que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

Solía abstraerse del mundo cuando estaba ante una pantalla, lo sabía, de hecho todo el mundo lo sabía y se habían acostumbrado a ello. A su ausencia.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, la pantalla se apagó. Koushiro detectó la mirada asombrada de su camarada y le dedicó su sonrisa cómplice.

El conocimiento era lo que hacía vibrar su corazón, pero sus amigos, este momento, vivirlo con ellos, era de lo que verdaderamente se componía su emblema.

Un desagradable ruido que hacía competencia con el chispeo del fuego procedía de su derecha. El responsable era el más mayor del grupo, que se roía las uñas como nunca antes lo había hecho en su niñez.

Jyou observó con enojo a su compañero cuando este le detuvo dándole un zarpazo, pero fue incapaz de recriminar su acción, solo le quedó resignarse.

En estos años había cambiado, valoraba otras cosas a parte del estudio y hacer siempre lo correcto, pero la sinceridad, característica máxima de su persona seguía guiando sus pasos y sus pensamientos.

Y sinceramente, en estos instantes, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que le diría, o mejor dicho, le haría su esposa, si le ocurría algo a su hijo.

Contrariamente al desanimo del más veterano, se hallaba la chica más joven de los que viajaron aquel, cada vez más lejano, uno de agosto.

Removía la cabeza alegremente, con su perpetua sonrisa, tarareando de una forma apenas audible una canción que le traía buenos, una canción que hablaba de los sueños inocentes de unos niños.

Su sonrisa se amplió al máximo, pues era lo que le provocaba estar en el Digimundo, revivir ese sentimiento, regresar a la más absoluta inocencia, en caso de que alguna vez la hubiese dejado.

Mimi rió, y nadie lo entendió, volviendo a entonar su canción con un poco más de potencia pero conservando la misma dulzura.

El que durante aquella aventura fue el más pequeño del grupo miraba a todos con máxima atención, queriendo impregnarse de cada detalle, intentando poder percibir e incluso sentir cada una de las sensaciones que estaban viviendo o reviviendo en estos momentos sus compañeros.

Takeru no quería plasmarlo en un libro, simplemente deseaba nutrirse de ellos, porque era la esperanza de sus amigos lo que le hacía estar vivo y juraría que en ningún sitio irradiaban tanta esperanza como en este lugar. De eso se componía este mundo, este equipo.

Desvió la vista hacia arriba al notar a su compañero estirarse, parecía estar dispuesto a dormir en su cabeza como había hecho desde que lo conoció.

Suspiró, dejándose caer en la hierba, mientras lo recogía entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y no necesitó recordar su niñez para revivir sus aventuras, porque en ese instante, en ese lugar, con su compañero del alma a su lado, supo que jamás había dejado de ser niño.

La mujer de su izquierda observó sus acciones con ternura. No era capaz de explicarlo, pero ese hombre siempre le trasmitiría una paz y tranquilidad asombrosa. Seguramente se debiese a, porque esa esperanza que trasmitía era la que mantenía su esencia, su luz.

Hikari era especial, todos lo sabían y en cierta forma, todos lo habían asumido, quizá más que ella, porque para ella, la luz no tenía nada de especial, brillar no tenía nada de especial, ser poseída por un espíritu no tenía nada de especial. Porque Hikari era la luz misma, por eso, donde todos veían ese prodigioso poder que mantenía el Digimundo y mostraba el camino a sus compañeros, ella simplemente veía luz que sin esperanza, valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, sinceridad e inocencia se apagaba.

Su brillo era el reflejo de los demás.

La perfecta armonía creada por todos esos valores brillando en conjunto era lo que presidía la noche, la reunión, eso, y los recuerdos silenciosos que inundaban a cada uno de ellos.

No estaba en los planes, en teoría eran sus hijos los que pasarían esta noche en el Digimundo, los que habían recogido el testigo, pero ellos, los primeros, los legendarios, no habían podido resistirse.

Su niño interior les había reclamado, su verdadera esencia.

Un ruido perturbó la, quizá, excesiva solemnidad que presidía el nostálgico encuentro.

Todos se voltearon hacia el culpable, Taichi incluso se alarmó.

-¿Agumon estás bien?

Era su compañero el que tosía y hacía ruidos extraños con la boca.

No hubo respuesta y la preocupación y el desconcierto se adueñó de los presentes.

-¡Agumon!

Tantas luchas a su lado y ahora veía impotente que le ocurría algo y era incapaz de ayudarlo. Taichi apretó los puños sin saber reaccionar. Buscó a Jyou, que inesperadamente había dejado de morderse las uñas, aunque tampoco reaccionaba como se esperaba dada su profesión.

Pero en ese instante, el mal que acechaba a Agumon retumbó en los pies de Taichi en forma de: una temible espinita de pescado cubierta de babas de dinosaurio.

Miró a su compañero con desagrado, que sonreía bastante aliviado.

-La espinita…- explicó, para acto seguido eructar emitiendo una pequeña llama.- perdón.

_Facepalm_ generalizado, mientras Taichi enrojecía y reía a la vez. Ese digimon que conoció hacía ya 28 años, sí que jamás cambiaría.

Un murmullo compuesto de risas y comentarios jocosos se expandió entre los digidestinados, cuando una de ellas reclamó la atención de todos con un espantoso suspiro de terror.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sora?.- se interesó Piyomon.

Yamato la miró alertado y regresó la preocupación, estaba tan pálida que parecía un Bakemon.

Visto el interés que había despertado su inesperada acción, reaccionó.

-Es que… no le he dicho a Aiko que si comen pescado le quite las espinitas a Yuujou.

Su esposo se relajó, al igual que el resto, que esbozaron sonrisas divertidas.

-Siempre tan maternal…- llegó a comentar Taichi.

-No te preocupes Sora.- tomó la palabra Takeru.- si tu hija se parece a su padre y yo te aseguro que sí, no hará falta que le digas nada, atosigará a su hermano de motu propio.- terminó mirando a este con su encantadora sonrisa provocativa.

De nuevo las risas se apoderaron de los digidestinados, incluso de la preocupada madre, de todos a excepción de Yamato, que enrojeció.

Miró a su hermano de forma desafiante.

-¿Insinúas que te atosigaba?

-Sí…- la respuesta fue unánime.

-¿Ah, sí?.- Yamato se encontraba descolocado, no esperaba esta reacción de todos sus amigos.- pues ah…. ¡Koushiro era un plasta queriendo explicarnos siempre todo!.- acusó, alucinando a sus compañeros, pero sobre todo al susodicho.

-¿A que viene ahora eso?.- cuestionó desconcertado.

Era obvio, que Yamato no estaba dispuesto a quedar como el único que tuvo comportamientos, a veces molestos, para con el grupo.

Los hombres y mujeres desviaron la mirada desentendiéndose del tema.

-¿En verdad os parecía un plasta?.- preguntó en tono lastimoso.

La respuesta no fue tan sonora como la anterior, pero el mutismo absoluto era bastante delatador.

-Pues sí Koushiro, en ocasiones resultabas desquiciante, por no hablar de que nunca entendíamos ni una palabra de lo que explicabas.- se atrevió a decir, lo que todos pensaban, la alegre y despreocupada Mimi.

Koushiro quedó sin palabras, bajando la cabeza con desánimo.

-A mí sí me gustaba escucharte.- sonrió ante el comentario de su camarada.

-Gracias Tento.

-Tranquilo Koushiro, no eras el único que nos sacaba de quicio, porque por algo teníamos a… ¡Jyou-senpai!.- señaló Mimi, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué-que… por…, ¿qué te he hecho?.- inquirió Jyou con enfado, tras la parálisis inicial.- si mal no recuerdo fui el único que te seguí cuando, caprichosamente, decidiste separarte del grupo e ir hacer amigos en medio de una batalla a muerte contra los amos oscuros. Nunca te lo dije, ¡pero fue una nefasta idea!.- gritó, salivando a su compañero y un poco también a Koushiro que tenía la desgracia de estar a su lado.

Mimi removió la mano, despachando su parloteo.

-Blablablaba… me llamo Jyou y soy un aburrido de jerseys horrendos… blablablabla…- se burló, estallando a carcajadas.

Jyou enrojeció, pero esta vez de furia y la dulce Mimi le guiñó un ojo divertida.

-Pero a pesar de todo… I love you too much…- añadió haciendo un corazón con sus dedos y enviándoselo.

Silbitos y sonoros "uuuhh" retumbaron por el Digimundo, lo que provocó la rojez extrema del mayor.

Tragó saliva apurado.

-Soy un hombre casado Mimi, esos comentarios están fuera de lugar.- comentó nerviosamente, recolocándose las gafas.

-Si te encanta…- dijo traviesamente Taichi, provocando que Jyou ya empezase a tener sofocos.- como cuando te regaló la muestra de su afecto.

Se aflojó el cuello de la camisa al límite del paro cardiaco, para diversión del resto, ya que uno de los pasatiempos más recurrentes de sus aventuras siempre había sido desquiciar al fácil de desquiciar Jyou.

-¿A Jyou le gustaba Mimi?.- cuestionó inocentemente Patamon y fue lo necesario para que todos empezasen a aporrear el suelo y repetir, como si estuviesen en el patio de primaria:

"A Jyou le gustaba Mimi"

-Ah… uh… eh…- tartamudeaba el médico sin saber como parar esto.- ¡soy un hombre casado!, ¡todo esto está fuera de lugar!.- exclamó, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Las provocaciones pararon cuando Mimi, como estrella que era, aplacó a las masas estirando los brazos.

-Venga ya chicos, no pasa nada, a fin de cuentas… ¡a todos os gustaba Mimi!

Ahora quien enrojeció fue Koushiro, que bajó la vista rascándose la nuca, mientras Taichi le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, sin embargo, el único que habló, con su altanería habitual, fue Yamato.

-A mí no.- dijo con superioridad. Seguidamente, desvió la mirada a la mujer que estaba al lado de su compañero.- a mí me gustaba la chica con la que me casé.

"Oooohhhh", fue la reacción generalizada, mientras las mejillas de la mujer en cuestión se enrojecían levemente.

-Sí muy bonito.- estropeó el momento del matrimonio Ishida, Jyou, que seguía a lo suyo, porque según él, su dignidad y reputación habían quedado en entredicho.- pero aclarar que yo nunca sentí atracción por Mimi, era una niña loca e insoportable.- Tachikawa se cruzó de brazos alucinada, pero no interrumpió, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de cagarla.- lo que pasa es que tenía un fuerte instinto de protección por verla la más débil y pequeña. De hecho me sentía responsable de todos, fui como un padre para vosotros.

-Ahí creo que te has pasado.- le comentó Gomamon, estudiando los gestos de perplejidad del grupo.

-Jyou, si hubiese sido por ti aún estaríamos en las cabinas de la playa esperando las llamadas de nuestros padres.- comentó Taichi, provocando risas y suspiros de sus compañeros.

Estando ahí, en torno a esa hoguera, les parecía que hacía tan solo unas horas que eso había ocurrido, que se habían trasportado a ese lugar y todavía estaban confusos y perdidos.

Sin embargo ya habían pasado más de 25 años desde que todo eso ocurrió, desde que ese lugar les unió para siempre.

La charla continuó, reviviendo momentos inolvidables, avergonzando a los presentes por algunos de sus comportamientos, analizando las situaciones que vivieron y como las solventaron y por supuesto haciendo rabiar un poco más a Kido.

-¡Al menos yo no hacía acciones suicidas como Taichi!.- se defendió en una de ellas.

El aludido, que pensaba que se iba a librar, por eso de haber sido el nombrado líder, se revolvió.

-Dime tan solo una acción suicida que hiciese, listo.

...

-… ¡y cuando cruzó la red eléctrica despreocupadamente!.- añadió Sora, la extensa enumeración que habían ido haciendo entre todo sus compañeros.

Taichi, cuyos dientes ya chirriaban, la fulminó con la mirada.

-Si mal no recuerdo esa acción era para salvarte a ti.- masculló.

La mujer le sacó la lengua con provocación.

-Pero no dejaba de ser suicida.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?.- acusó.

Sora agitó la cabeza asombrada.

-No es por presumir pero creo que no tuve ningún comportamiento que perjudicase a mis compañeros.

-¿Cómo que no?.- rió Taichi con superioridad.- y cuando… ah…- su convicción se fue disipando, conforme la sonrisa triunfal se agrandaba en el rostro de su amiga.- y que me dices de…- miró a sus compañeros buscando su ayuda, pero evadieron las miradas.-… pues ah… ¡tus huevos fritos eran desastrosos!.- exclamó.

Sora negó.

-Mis huevos fritos son deliciosos, ¿a que sí?.- buscó la confirmación en su esposo.

-¿Eh?.- le había pillado desprevenido.- sí, todo muy bueno.

La mujer hizo un gesto de desaprobación, no parecía convincente, de hecho daba la impresión de que ni le había escuchado, pero su enfado no llegó a más porque otro hombre tomó la palabra.

-Yo sí tengo algo en contra de Sora.

Todos se sorprendieron porque había sido Takeru quien había hablado, pero automáticamente, Yamato saltó.

-¿Tú que vas a hablar?, tan solo eras un niño llorón.- despotricó, más para defender a su mujer que por atacar a su hermano.

De hecho, nunca le echó en cara sus lloros, al igual que ahora no se los echaba a su hijo. Solo lo protegió, como ahora intentaba proteger a su esposa.

Pero se la debía por la pulla de antes, justamente, la que había iniciado toda la conversación.

-Déjale hablar.- pidió la mujer. Quería conocer cuándo y en qué, decepcionó a ese chico al que adoptó al instante como su hermano pequeño.

Takeru adquirió un tono repleto de melancolía.

-Fue… cuando me dejaste solo. Eras muy importante para mí y pensé que ya no me querías, que te daba igual, que me abandonabas.- finalizó con añoranza, pero sin perder por un instante su sonrisa. No quería perder el tono guasón de la conmemoración, pero tampoco había podido evitar sus palabras.

Sora lo miró con esa ternura maternal innata de ella, viendo, a ese chiquillo que se agarraba a su pierna suplicándole que jamás se volviese a ir, recordándole que las familias debían estar siempre unidas.

-Lo lamento Takeru, pero si te cosuela, esa experiencia me sirvió para darme cuenta que nunca podría abandonar lo que amo.- finalizó, mirando de refilón a su esposo, que bajó la cabeza al resultarle imposible controlar su rubor.

Y de nuevo ese desesperante "Oooohhhh" salió de la boca de digidestinados y digimons, para más vergüenza de la única pareja presente.

No habían pasado demasiados minutos cuando, la mujer que había permanecido más callada durante toda la reunión, quizá, porque no vivió esa primera etapa, se levantó.

-¿Ya Hikari?.- cuestionó su compañera, levantándose con ella.

-Sí Gatomon.- confirmó, mirando al resto.- ya es hora de irnos.

Todos la observaron con tristeza, se resistían a que esta reunión acabase y tuviesen que regresar a sus vidas, a su adultez. Preferían seguir siendo niños perdidos en el Digimundo eternamente.

-¿Estás de broma Hikari?.- cuestionó su hermano.

-Ya te lo comenté, mañana empieza la guardería de verano y aún tengo que prepararlo todo.

-Pero acordamos quedarnos a pasar la noche aquí.- dijo Yagami varón, buscando el apoyo de sus amigos. Sin embargo, solo se encontró muecas de extrañeza.

-Yo no recuerdo que hayamos acordado eso.- apuntó Koushiro.

-¡Claro que sí!.- defendió el legendario portador del valor.- Agumon y yo lo hablamos hace un rato.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos con desprecio.

-¿Y se te ocurrió comentárnoslo a nosotros o simplemente diste por hecho que haríamos lo que tú dijeses?

-Al menos yo tengo ideas, no como tú que solo sabes llevarme la contraria.

-Ese es tú problema, que siempre tomas las decisiones tú solo, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?.- se envalentonó Ishida, irguiendo por completo su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado.

-Estoy intentando que actuemos como un equipo, ¡eres tú el que siempre pones pegas a todo!- acusó Taichi, desprendiendo cada vez más agresividad.

Unos segundos más y empezaría la enganchada, sin embargo la disputa no llegó a más, porque ambos dejaron de matarse con la mirada y enmudecieron mirando a su alrededor extrañados al escuchar estruendosas carcajadas provenientes de todos los ángulos.

Evidentemente, venían de sus amigos.

-Ahora sí que de verdad es como en los viejos tiempos.- comentó Takeru.

-Sí, por un momento pensé que nos quedaríamos sin la ya clásica pelea entre los dos gallitos del corral.- siguió Mimi, haciendo enrojecer a los hombres.

Y lo que más les molestaba era que para ellos, se trataba de un asunto vital.

Finalmente, se unieron a las risas de sus amigos. Dos hombres de casi cuarenta años actuando como esos chiquillos de once que se picaban por todo y solo sabían arreglarse a golpes, no había que negar, que era una situación tan ridícula como divertida.

-Después de la pelea Ishida-Yagami ya puedo irme tranquila, ya sé que no me pierdo nada de la conmemoración de este año.- añadió con sorna Hikari.

Taichi perdió la sonrisa.

-¿Pero os vais de verdad?.- volvió a inquirir, daba por hecho que la había convencido de que se quedase.

-Lo siento hermano, pero en la vida de verdad hay obligaciones, ya lo sabes, el tiempo de estar aquí despreocupadamente ya no es nuestro, es de nuestros hijos.- explicó para pesar de los presentes.

De esa forma, la última que llegó al Digimundo aquel verano, fue la primera en irse ahora.

-Hemos perdido a la octava niña elegida.- suspiró Taichi con resignación.

-De hecho…- empezó Takeru como el que no quiere la cosa.- yo debería irme también.

-¡Oh, venga ya!.- se desesperó el líder.

-Tengo firma de libros a primera hora y no sabes lo mucho que cuesta discurrir dedicatorias ingeniosas cansado.- excusó, mientras estiraba sus entumecidos músculos.

-Pero si siempre escribes la misma Takeru.- dijo su compañero, llevándose la mirada de reproche del rubio.

-Que la esperanza ilumine tu vida…- dijeron todos a una voz moviendo la cabeza para un lado y para otro.

Takaishi los miró con indiferencia.

-Si mal no recuerdo os hice una dedicatoria especial a cada uno.- apuntó, ya levantándose con descaro.- nos vamos, ha sido una reunión genial.

Los cinco que quedaban y sus camaradas observaron con desanimo como el más pequeño, el que les infundió esperanza en la aventura, abandonaba la reunión.

La noche mágica finalizaba sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por detenerlo.

-En momentos así estaría genial que el tiempo aquí y en la tierra no fuese el mismo, como en la primera aventura, así, podríamos quedarnos aquí indefinidamente sin preocuparnos de la vida real.- comentó con ensoñación Yamato.

-He pensado muchas veces en esa posibilidad, pero creo que traería desajustes desastrosos.- añadió Izumi, con ese aire enigmático que había tenido desde niño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- se interesó Taichi.- ¿desajustes con la tierra?, ¿se desequilibraría o algo así?

-Sí, claro, ese es uno de los puntos, pero al margen de eso me refiero al Digimundo en sí.- siguió Izumi y acaparó todas las miradas de sus amigos. Sin duda alguna, por muy plasta que dijesen que les había parecido en su niñez, admiraban a ese genio y cuando hablaba no podían hacer otra cosa que escuchar con máxima atención. El hombre prosiguió, cada vez con más confianza en sí mismo.- he estado estudiando la historia del Digimundo y como en la tierra, se encuentra dentro de un proceso cíclico.

-¿Te refieres al proceso climático?.- preguntó Jyou.

-Eso es, en la tierra el clima es cíclico, glaciación y descongelación, así durante millones de años, no obstante creo que en el Digimundo lo cíclico no se refiere al clima puesto que ya tiene zonas diferenciadas donde siempre están las mismas estaciones, porque se componen de esos datos para esas zonas….

-Ay Koushiro, no nos marees que pareces el hombre del tiempo y dinos ya porque sería tan horrendo.- cortó Mimi, sujetándose la cabeza.

Izumi la miró firmemente.

-Por la oscuridad.- hizo una pausa, para ver los rostros de preocupación de sus compañeros.- el proceso cíclico del Digimundo es la regeneración de la oscuridad. El mundo digital se basa en el equilibrio entre la luz de la oscuridad y cada cierto tiempo, conforme se corrompen más datos la balanza se desequilibra hacia el lado de la oscuridad dando así lugar a digimons que se aprovechan de ella para hacer mayor su poder. Si el tiempo pasa más rápido que en la tierra, los datos se corrompen a mayor velocidad para nosotros y la oscuridad gana la partida a la luz en menos tiempo. ¿Acaso ya no recordáis lo diferente que estaba el Digimundo cuando regresamos a él hace 28 años? Solo pasamos unos días en Tokio y fueron suficientes para que los amos oscuros tomasen el Digimundo por completo y lo devastasen.

Era un panorama desolador, que dejó sin palabras a todos.

-Además, cada vez que estuviésemos en el Digimundo y vosotros en la tierra para nosotros sería una separación eterna.- comentó Gabumon.

-Eso tampoco sería problema.- acotó el investigador.- puesto que directamente, al estar los tiempos descoordinados, abrir una puerta al Digimundo sería prácticamente milagroso, quizá se pudiese abrir una cada diez años, cuando los dos mundos pasasen en ese instante por el mismo punto y…

-¡Ay ya!, ¡no lo soporto!.- irrumpió Mimi. Koushiro calló súbitamente, quizá sus teorías habían resultado demasiado pesimistas para el tono de la conmemoración. No obstante, le extrañó ver que Tachikawa ni le miraba, sino a sus pies descalzos. Se había quitado las botas.- son preciosas, pero me están matando los pies.

Sus amigos se descompusieron.

-No me ha hecho ningún caso.- se deprimió Izumi, mientras de nuevo, las risas volvían a monopolizar la reunión.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo unos pies demasiado bonitos como para maltratarlos de esta forma, así que creo que yo también me voy a casa donde me esperan mis cómodas zapatillitas de Goofy.- habló Mimi.

-Si tuvieses raíces como yo, encontrarías estupendo andar descalza por este suelo.- dijo Palmon, absorbiendo un poco de sustrato.

-Sí, pero no podría llevar estas botas.- justificó, mostrando esas botas de cowboy que ahora llevaba en la mano.

Y con esos argumentos tan inocentes como absurdos con los cuales Mimi enamoró al Digimundo desde el primer momento, la mujer abandonó la celebración.

Daba la impresión de que las llamas se hacían más pequeñas conforme el grupo se iba separando, y por ello se acercaban más a ellas, se refugiaban los unos en los otros.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando un sonido captó la atención de todos.

-¡Ahh!.- se alarmó histéricamente Jyou, mirando su busca.- seguro que le ha pasado algo a Makoto.

Gomamon se asomó al aparato.

-Jyou, en ese caso, habría sonado tu alarma de "hijo en apuros".- le señaló su otro busca.- esta será una urgencia digital.

El médico respiró aliviado.

-En ese caso estoy en el sitio indicado.- sonrió, recogiendo ese maletín de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba consigo.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Alguien me acompaña?.- era su forma de decir, "no quiero ir solo por el Digimundo de noche".

Los tres de la misma edad se hicieron los desentendidos, quedándole solamente Koushiro.

-Está bien, nunca se sabe cuando puedes encontrar un nuevo espécimen.

-Que bien Jyou, ya has encontrado a alguien que te acompañe y así no tener miedo.- habló, avergonzándole como siempre, su compañero.

Yamato, Sora y Taichi apenas pudieron escuchar el nuevo berrinche de Kido y las risas de Izumi, perdiéndose entre la frondosidad del bosque.

Yagami sonrió mientras se estiraba en busca de una posición más cómoda, Yamato resopló observándole, mientras Sora contemplaba el fuego pensativa. Los digimon se entretenían royendo por décimo quinta vez las espinas de los peces asados por Ishida.

Porque había cosas que nunca cambiaban y él seguía siendo quien mejor cocinaba los peces.

-Pues ya estamos los tres otra vez.- comentó el líder como si esta situación se hubiese dado en infinidad de ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, y era cierto.

-Los dos.- reaccionó Sora, poniéndose en pie. Esa acción pilló por sorpresa a los varones.

-¿A dónde vas?.- cuestionó el rubio.

-Quiero ver si los niños están bien.

Yamato puso una mueca de agotamiento.

-¡Oh Sora!, lo estarán, déjales que vivan su aventura.

Pero la mujer ni llegó a tomar en consideración la reclamación de su esposo.

-Sin que sirva de precedentes estoy de acuerdo con Yamato.- saltó Taichi.- de verdad pelirroja, ¿qué parte de dejar a los niños de acampada en el Digimundo apañándoselas ellos solo durante un fin de semana no has entendido?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos mirándole con indiferencia.

-Quizá la parte de: mi hijo es un nene de cinco años y no puede dormir sin el beso de buenas noches de su mamá.

Desde su posición, todavía recostado en la hierba, Yamato dirigió una mirada de derrota a Taichi.

-Ha sacado su vena materna, no hay nada que podamos hacer que impida que vaya a ver a los niños como se ha propuesto.

-¡Exacto!.- sonrió de satisfacción, por lo bien que la conocía su esposo.- ¿vienes Piyo?

No hacía falta ni pedírselo, la digimon ya volaba con su entusiasmo habitual.

-¡Claro Sora!, pero seguro que no hay motivo por el que preocuparse, Aiko cuidará muy bien de Yuujou, porque es tan buena y cariñosa como tú.- decía mientras se alejaba.

-Y tan paranoica como Yamato.- añadió entre dientes Taichi. Por su bien, el rubio no lo escuchó o se habría iniciado una nueva batalla entre Yagami e Ishida propiciada por una ridiculez.

Los dos hombres siguieron a Sora hasta que vieron desaparecer su figura por los matorrales. Simplemente, se resistían a quedarse solos, por eso apuraban hasta el último segundo que ella permaneció en su campo visual.

Finalmente ya fue imposible seguirla con la mirada y muy a su pesar, Yamato tuvo que reparar en Taichi, que le sonreía, con esa sonrisa que le había desquiciado desde los once años.

Ishida resopló, dejándose caer por completo en la hierba.

Puede que el tiempo hubiese pasado más despacio, o puede que, simplemente, cuando te aburrías soberanamente como era el caso de estos varones, un segundo les parecía una eternidad.

Con las manos en la nuca, Yamato sonreía por el recuerdo de sus estrellas en ese firmamento tan igual y a la vez diferente al que tan bien conocía. Frente a él, Taichi también sonreía, pero este por contemplar a sus camaradas digimons, que al contrario de los humanos, sí que tenían mucho de que hablar, recordando, en este caso, lo mucho que les flipaba transformarse en Omnimon.

-Nunca pasamos una noche así.- rompió el hielo Taichi, con un aire de melancolía que capturó por completo a Yamato.

Alzó el tronco para observarlo y como vaticinó, su mirada andaba perdida entre sus recuerdos.

No respondió inmediatamente, lo hizo tras el mutismo de su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Yagami se encogió de hombros, regresando a su tono más desenfadado.

-Así, ya sabes, tú y yo, pegándonos o hablando…

A priori parecía una propuesta extraña, pero dejó a un lado al adulto mal pensado y dejó que le dominase el niño que llevaba dentro. Aquel que forjó esa tan extraña como irrompible amistad con ese muchacho.

Sonrió con travesura, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Taichi, tú y yo, nunca hemos necesitado de las palabras para comunicarnos.

El moreno se contagió de su risa.

-Entonces no hay duda, habríamos pasado una noche entera pegándonos.

-¿Es que echas de menos que te rompa la cara?.- cuestionó el rubio con su arrogancia natural.

-Siempre gané yo.- replicó Yagami.

-¿Eso crees?, ¿quieres comprobarlo?.- inquirió el portador de la amistad, remangándose.

Yagami bajó la cabeza, negando entre risas. Rápidamente se le unió Yamato.

Hubo otro placentero silencio.

-Puede que nunca te lo dijese, pero esta aventura jamás habría sido lo mismo sin ti. Eras muy importante para el grupo, pero sobre todo para mí.- confesó el compañero de Agumon.

Yamato apartó la mirada claramente incómodo. Por esta clase de situaciones era por lo que entre ellos, las palabras sobraban. ¡Ya sabía eso!, ¿por qué a ese idiota le había dado ahora por decírselo verbalmente?

-Ya sé que no viene a cuento…- lo intentó solucionar el diplomático.- pero quizá alguna vez lo dudaste o… no sé, creo que te lo debía.

Se rascó la nuca, intentando relajar este momento embarazoso, pero entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Ishida, tan intensa, determinante y sincera como la de aquel chico que lo recogió entre sus brazos en una agónica batalla.

-Poder decir que soy tu amigo y disfrutar de tu amistad durante todos estos años siempre fue lo mejor que me llevé de nuestra aventura.- compartió, esas palabras innecesarias, pero que también sintió que se las debía.

A veces, había que expresar lo que se siente, de otra forma que no fuesen los golpes.

Ishida lo fulminó con la mirada al toparse con la socarrona risa de su amigo.

-Eres un cursi Ishida.

Se sonrojó, pero más por enfado que por vergüenza.

-Has empezado tú.- contestó, como si eso justificase sus cursiladas.

Las provocaciones de Yagami continuaron y Yamato decidió que no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo por más tiempo.

-Me voy antes de que esto se transforme en Brokeback Digital World y arruines mi matrimonio.

-¿Nos dejarás solos?.- preguntó Yagami como si fuese un crío, únicamente para fastidiarle. Yamato lo miró un instante.- ¿sin darme el beso de buenas noches?.- y el rubio apretó tanto los dientes que a punto estuvo de resquebrajárselos.

-Te odio.- masculló, para acto seguido emular el camino de Sora junto a Gabumon.

Ya solo, únicamente con la fiel compañía de Agumon, Taichi resopló.

-Mi equipo se ha vuelto a esparcir cada uno por su lado.

El digimon dinosaurio rió con complicidad.

-Taichi, tú y yo siempre fuimos el mejor equipo.

Este le abrazó de la cabezota.

-Tienes razón, tú y yo siempre nos las apañamos bien y seguiremos apañándolas.

Decidió, que no le importaba que todos los demás se hubiesen ido, que él seguiría ahí con Agumon, reviviendo su verano inolvidable, por lo menos hasta que esa hoguera se extinguiese y el sol le recibiese por el horizonte.

Sin embargo, no pudo disfrutar mucho tiempo de su intimidad, porque pronto unos pasos le alertaron.

-Que sea un maloso contra el que luchar, que sea un maloso contra el que luchar…- imploraba Agumon, cruzando los dedos.

Se desilusionó al reconocer también un aleteo y sus cansinas voces.

-Otro día compañero.- le consoló Yagami, preparando su mejor sonrisa para los que se acercaban.- veo que no podéis vivir sin mí.

El matrimonio le ignoró.

-… y estaba feliz, hablando, riendo y jugando con Tsunomon, sin acordarse del beso de su mamá.- narraba deprimida Takenouchi.

Yamato trataba de consolarla, pero no era fácil.

-Si quieres puedes dármelo a mí.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, regresando a su asiento junto a la hoguera.

-Gracias Yamato, pero no es lo mismo.

-¿Deprimida por qué acaba de descubrir que sus hijos pueden prescindir de ella durante una noche?.- cuestionó Yagami, con un toque de malicia.

Yamato negó con desaprobación, mientras Sora realizaba un nuevo puchero.

-Pero sigues siendo la mejor madre del mundo Sora.- trató de consolar Piyomon.- ¿quieres que les ataque para que tengan miedo y busquen tus brazos para resguardarse?

Consiguió que Sora esbozase una semi sonrisa.

-Gracias Piyo, pero creo que tendré que empezar a asumir que mis hijos crecen.- compartió una mirada con el padre de estos.- y estar orgullosa de ellos.

-¿De verdad no lloraba?.- preguntó Yamato ilusionado.

-Ni por un segundo.

-Ese es mi campeón.- apretó los puños orgulloso de su benjamín.

Daba por hecho, que en cuanto se hiciese de noche y empezase a ver cosas que no le gustaban, su pequeño empezaría a berrear buscando a sus padres como era su costumbre. Se confirmaba con la nueva generación, que el Digimundo era el lugar idóneo para madurar y superar tus miedos e inseguridades.

Todos giraron sus rostros a la izquierda, justamente por donde hacía un buena rato se habían perdido Jyou, Koushiro y sus compañeros. Ruidos procedían de ahí.

-¡Ahora sí!, que sea un maloso contra el que luchar…- repitió Agumon, concentrándose al máximo.

Pataleó con enfado al reconocer también sus voces.

-Después de presenciar una urgencia del doctor Kido, puedo decir sin ningún atisbo de duda, que ya he visto todo lo que podía ver en el Digimundo.- comentaba jocosamente el pelirrojo.

Jyou le dedicó una mirada despreciativa, manteniendo, como si fuese la gran prueba de su pericia médica, esa mini astillita entre sus pinzas.

-Debo admitir que no ha sido mi caso más complejo, pero también tenía su grado de dificultad.

Esta vez las burlas no se hicieron patentes, porque otro inesperado sonido y este sí, reconocible a kilómetros de distancia, atrajo sus atenciones y miradas.

De brazos cruzados, Agumon ni rezó su plegaria, pues él también había reconocido su dulce y a la vez alborotosa voz.

Sonrieron a la recién aparecida.

-¿Sabéis qué?.- cuestionó Mimi, con su alegría habitual, al mismo tiempo que retomaba su asiento.- he descubierto que me encanta pasear descalza por el Digimundo.

Era un declaración increíble, pero el entusiasmo de Tachikawa la hacía real y verdadera.

-Igual así te salen raíces.- comentó Palmon divertida.

Mimi la miró atemorizada.

-Espero que tampoco tanto, tengo preciosos esmaltes de uñas que me gustaría seguir usando.- excusó, mostrando su perfecta pedicura.

Taichi, al igual que sus compañeros, rió ante las ocurrencias de la más joven de los presentes.

Era incapaz de definir lo que sentía, solo que le llenaba como hacía tiempo que no le ocurría. En cierta forma, su equipo no le había abandonado, es más, habían vuelto a él, como en los viejos tiempos. Su sonrisa se amplió, de tal forma que ni le entraba en el rostro al escuchar el aleteo de Patamon.

En cuestión de segundos, Takeru estaba sentado con los demás.

-Mi libro va sobre el Digimundo, ¿no?, pues he pensado, que haré la firma de libros aquí, en el Digimundo, tras una noche inolvidable con mis compañeros.- explicó.

-En realidad lo pensé yo.- corrigió Patamon.- posándose, como siempre, en la cabeza de su humano.

Ahora sí, Yagami observó su alrededor satisfecho. Siete niños y siete digimons, los mismos que 28 años atrás llegaron a ese lugar, descubrieron su destino y unieron sus vidas entre ellos para siempre.

Sin embargo, no todo cuadraba, porque todavía no se sentían del todo completos. Como aquel verano, había una ausencia muy importante.

Fue Yamato quien expresó lo que todos sentían.

-No sé vosotros, pero yo creo que deberíamos buscar a la octava niña elegida.

-¡Sí!, no puede escaquearse siempre.- apoyó Mimi.

-No fue al campamento porque tenía un resfriado.- defendió su hermano.

Tachikawa le hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

-Tonterías. Si hubiese venido nos habría ahorrado mucho trabajo después.

-Y puede que se hubiese enfermado mucho más, recordad que Hikari-chan tenía una salud muy delicada.- añadió, la mujer que le cuidó durante esa etapa. Su hermana mayor adoptiva Sora.

-El mundo digital me hizo más fuerte de lo que nunca jamás pensé que podría llegar a ser.

Se voltearon al escuchar esas palabras repletas de agradecimiento y ternura.

No haría falta repetir la búsqueda. Esta vez era la octava niña elegida la que les había encontrado a ellos.

Ahora sí que sentían completos, pues las características de todos solo brillaban cuando estaban juntos, solo así encontraban la perfecta armonía.

Sintieron hasta que su corazón ardía, porque su emblema, una vez más, latía con la fuerza y el deseo de un niño.

-¿Y la guardería de verano?.- cuestionó Yagami varón, haciéndole sitio a su lado a la recién aparecida.

-Se nos ocurrió que podríamos trasladarla al Digimundo.- respondió Gatomon, guiñándole un ojo a Patamon.

-Seguro que a los párvulos le encanta.- apuntó el líder. Siempre estaba satisfecho de ver a humanos, sobre todos niños, involucrados con el Digimundo y los digimons. Era la recompensa a todos los años de su intenso trabajo por unir los dos mundos.

-Pues ahora sí que estamos todos.- dijo lo evidente Kido.

-¿Lo veis?, al final resulta que mi idea no era tan mala.- comentó Taichi con superioridad, mirando a Yamato.

Este ya decidió pasar de él.

-Estar en el Digimundo siempre da tanta paz.- soltó Mimi mirando las estrellas con ensoñación.- es como volver a ser niños.

Hubo un placentero silencio, recordando, reviviendo, la magia que les transportó a ese lugar, las lecciones de vida que aprendieron, los amigos inolvidables que hicieron. Porque ser niño elegido no solo consistía en salvar al mundo, también, en algo mucho más importante, en salvarse a ellos mismos, porque sin duda, jamás serían como son ahora si no formasen parte de este equipo, de este mundo.

Takeru sonrió, captando la atención de todos.

-No es como volver a serlo, es que nunca dejamos de serlo.

Porque eso, precisamente, era lo que significaba ser un niño elegido. Eso eran desde aquel, nunca tan cercano como hoy, 1 de Agosto de 1999.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: y aquí está el fic aniversario digimon de este año. Nostálgico o lo que sea, a mí me gustó. Se supone que transcurre tras el epílogo de 02 y eso. Sé que allá aparecen los chicos de 02 y que yo he pasado de ellos cruelmente a la hora del fic. No tengo nada en contra de ellos, me caen bien y eso, pero me apetecía celebrarlo con los de adventure, ya que el 1 de agosto es el día de adventure y, no nos engañemos, nunca habrá nada mejor que los legendarios niños elegidos de digimon.

Nada más, solo felicitar de nuevo a digimon y darle las gracias por estos años.

Domo arigato digimon.

Felicidades también a los digifans, pero a los de verdad (ya me entienden) y como siempre **soratolove/sorato4ever/SORATOREALyOFICIAL **(sigan el link de mi profile)**  
**

**Digimon4ever!** Hoy más que nunca sabiendo que el sorato estaba planeado desde adventure :)

Publicado: 1/08/13


End file.
